1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cryopump.
2. Description of Related Art
A cryopump is a vacuum pump that captures and pumps gas molecules by condensing or adsorbing molecules on a cryopanel cooled to an extremely low temperature. A cryopump is generally used to achieve a clean vacuum environment required in a semiconductor circuit manufacturing process or the like. One of the applications of a cryopump includes a case where, for example, a non-condensable gas such as hydrogen makes up most of a gas to be pumped, as in the case of, for example, an ion implantation step. A non-condensable gas can be pumped only after the non-condensable gas is adsorbed by an adsorption area that is cooled to an extremely-low temperature.